


Sugar-Spun Kisses

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve been wondering for a while,” the taller boy said, his hand resting on the side of Nagisa’s neck warmly, “but why are you always giggling when we kiss?”</p><p>Nagisa tilted his and raised his eyebrows. He hummed as he thought about his answer. “I’unno. I guess it’s because I’m so happy when I’m with Rei-chan?” he grinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar-Spun Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/post/72198599051/sugar-spun-kisses) and [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9991574/1/Sugar-Spun-Kisses).

A giggle.

It was cheerful and briefly muffled before it turned into a happy hum.

A soft, wet noise indicated the parting of a kiss. Fabric rustled as it was smoothed down by a large, warm hand.

Another giggle.

Nagisa smiled the entire time, little chirps and gleeful giggles coming from his throat and chest constantly. His knees were bent so that his feet were wriggling in the air, and he had his fingers laced together in front of him. Rei’s chest rose and fell rhythmically beneath his palms as he lay on top of the taller boy.

Rei’s hands felt good on his waist as they kissed and cuddled languidly on his bed. One of them slid up his back to rest on his shoulder-blade and Nagisa laughed. The taller boy’s glasses had been long since plucked off Rei’s face and tucked away to the side by Nagisa. The blonde had insisted that they would be so close that it’d be meaningless for Rei to wear them anyway. What he didn’t insist on telling was how handsome he thought Rei looked without them. In truth, however, Nagisa liked Rei with or without glasses, but he so rarely got to see him without that he cherished those moments a little more.

With a grin, the blonde leaned forward, nudged his nose against Rei’s, and laughed breathily. When he felt Rei’s hand curl up behind his neck, Nagisa tilted his head and kissed his boyfriend. He exhaled quietly out his nose. He pecked him once or twice playfully before pulling back and laughed.

Rei’s eyes were half-lidded, and Nagisa’s constant giggles had infected him into a state of smiling gently the entire time. Slowly, his fingers pushed into Nagisa’s soft wavy locks as he scratched his scalp. Like a pleased cat, Nagisa trilled and laughed some more.

He leaned their foreheads together and stared deep into Rei’s eyes. With a shadow casted over both of them, the hues of their irises had deepened sensually.

Rei couldn’t help but admire Nagisa’s eyelashes up close. He always thought they were incredibly cute, being so long and thick, perfect for the butterfly kisses Nagisa subjected him to whenever he was feeling playful—which meant always. But then again, he also thought that the way Nagisa pursed his lips into a devious little smile was adorable, and the tiny dimple which spotted his cheek every time he grinned was almost too much to handle. Nagisa’s nose was just _slightly_ upturned to an angle which was perfect for Rei to kiss, and he couldn’t get enough of how stunning the blonde’s eyes were.

His smile widened as he brought both hands up to cup Nagisa’s face and he leaned up to press another affectionate kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

Nagisa squeaked happily and fluttered his feet a little, shaking both of them since he was lying on top of Rei. He let the taller boy nip his lower lip a little before tucking his chin back and rubbing his forehead against Rei’s happily.

He hummed again and unlaced his fingers so that he could trace them over Rei’s features instead.

Rei patiently let him, his own eyes still going over every sharp and soft curve on Nagisa’s face as the blonde admired him as well.

Nagisa’s fingers were warm as they went over the taller boy’s sharp and well-defined jaw, almost tickling him if not for the trailing kisses he left afterwards. He adored the way Rei’s lips looked now, soft and slightly curved up, unlike the stern and straight line they usually were. His boyfriend’s delicate eyebrows were relaxed as well, so Nagisa made a point of kissing the space between them with a smile. Rei’s beautiful eyes closed as he touched the fringe of his eyelashes and trailed down his smooth cheeks tenderly. Every sharp thing about Rei, which made him look angry and intimidating most of the times, had softened out in deep affection, and it made Nagisa so pleased and happy to know that _he_ was the cause of it all.

He held Rei’s face in his hands like the taller boy had done to him previously and planted a huge kiss on him. His toes curled as he exaggeratedly hummed and pulled away with a smacking noise from his lips. Nagisa giggled and Rei looked torn between amusement and offense. The blonde smoothed down his nerves by offering another gentler and more sensual kiss. Still, it didn’t stop him from laughing softly as they moved their lips together sweetly.

When they parted, Rei let his head fall back on his pillow, his neck apparently having grown tired from being elevated for so long. He pushed back some of Nagisa’s bangs behind his ears and smiled fondly.

“Nagisa-kun?” he called out, his voice vibrating between both their chests.

“Hmm?” the blonde responded, his legs kicking back and forth in the air as he rested his chin on his palms and smiled.

“I’ve been wondering for a while,” the taller boy said, his hand resting on the side of Nagisa’s neck warmly, “but why are you always giggling when we kiss?”

Nagisa tilted his and raised his eyebrows. He hummed as he thought about his answer. “I’unno. I guess it’s because I’m so happy when I’m with Rei-chan?” he grinned.

Rei’s eyes widened a little and his cheeks flushed. He smiled too.

“I’m very happy when I’m with you too, Nagisa-kun,” he said softly.

The blonde laughed. “Yay!” he exclaimed. “Rei-chan!”

And with that, he wormed his arms behind Rei’s neck and buried his head against the side of the taller boy’s neck. Rei felt Nagisa’s hot breath against his skin as he giggled and laughed. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and hugged him close to his body.

“Rei-chan’s the best!” Nagisa sang into his shoulder and wriggled a lot. “I love you _so_ much, Rei-chan!”

In response to that, Rei squeezed him hard and rolled over so that they switched positions. Nagisa let out a shriek of laughter as they turned. Both of them had messy hair by the end of the swap, and Nagisa was a little out of breath from laughing so much. His eyes were filled with mirth as he looked up at Rei.

Quickly, the taller boy swooped down for a kiss and smiled.

“I love you too, Nagisa-kun. Very much so.”

Nagisa laughed cheerfully and leaned up for another sweet kiss, and neither of them could stop smiling and giggling for the rest of the night.


End file.
